And He Smiled
by Twinkie D
Summary: Angsty piece... NarutoSasuke... Not with a happy end. - One-shot -


Sasuke!  
  
A yell echoes through the vast forest, and you're not really shocked when you don't receive an answering call. You dart through the plush trees, jumping from branch to branch; looking, searching. You fear you're too late. There were so many times you could have told him what you really feel for him. So many times you could have smiled and said: "I love you" instead of bitter and hateful words. He probably would've punched you in the face, but then again, with him, you could never be sure.  
  
You hope he'll still be alive when you arrive. You hope he'll stay alive to deck you a good one after all this is over.  
  
You don't want to loose him. After so many other people, you want to keep at least one precious person. One precious person, even if he didn't love. Even if he did... You are too hopeful, you know. You're asking too much, you know. You want him alive and well, you want him to love you. Next you'll be asking for the moon and the stars, with piece of the sun in a glass jar to decorate your cold and lonely home for the dark nights.  
  
Still you pray. One thing, just one thing, you ask. Let him be fine. You don't want to loose him. Not again. Not anymore.  
  
You hear the screams of others; they're looking for him too. Such a stupid, stuck-up bastard he is, Sasuke. Worrying everyone, not caring one bit. Doing what he thinks is the best for him, not paying any mind for people left worrying. You search turns even more frantic, you yell as loud as you can. You double, triple your speed. Passing trees and bushes are only blurs of green and brown, but you have eyes only for the black. Black like his hair; black like his eyes; black like the walls he always builds around himself.  
  
Sasuke!  
  
There. You stop immediately. There, something. A whisper of an answer is heard, and you are headed to that direction like a tornado. Nothing on your way can stop you, and you are by his side in mere seconds. You bastard... You don't really know what else to say. You're so relieved, so relieved. You kneel at his side and look to his black eyes, smiling. You had us all worried, Sasuke, you tell him. He grunts something you can't understand, then closes his lids. I'm tired, he whispers, his bloody hand searching yours and gripping gently, without power. It's okay, you babble frantically. No worries. We'll get you all nice and comfy when we get back to the village. He says nothing, but his eyes open again.  
  
I love you.  
  
He looks as surprised as you do, so you can't be sure which one of you just uttered those words. Was it he? Or was it you? You look at him inquiringly, and he meets your eyes. This time you know it is you opening your mouth and saying those three small, but oh, so important words. His eyes crinkle up in a smile, and it's his turn to say them to you. I love you, he explains, voice faint. I wish I'd said it sooner. I'm sorry. No, no. It's really not your fault; you cut in, and watch as his eyes close. I should have said it before, but never mind that now. What's done is done, and the priority is to get you to hospital, no? His breath is more laboured now. Will you kiss me? he asks, and you bent down over his dry lips and brush a kiss, gently, like a warm summer end's breeze, to his mouth. When he has no objects, you put on a bit more pressure, raising his broken body to your arms, cradling him close as you kiss.  
  
When you pull a little distance back, you see him with the smallest of smiles gracing his lips, and you feel content. You can't seem to mind the fact he doesn't breathe anymore, or the fact that he lays in your arms like a lifeless doll. You stare in awe at his beautiful face, carving it to your memory for a reason you can't tell. Blood has drenched your clothes; his blood, you think, and suddenly you realize there are people standing behind you.  
  
You don't turn to them, though; you see only him, but it seeps to your consciousness that he is dead. You just look at him, photographing him to your memory, because you need to. You just need to. Someone is sobbing, and you know it's because of him. Sasuke... you call softly.  
  
And you smile.  
  
End.  
  
I seriously don't now what came over me. It's odd, it's angsty, and... yeah. Leave me a review, if you'd be so gracious... 


End file.
